Just Another Dimensional Accident
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Two 13 year old superhero girls from a different dimension where YJ is a cartoon get randomly teleported to Earth 16, in the middle of Mount Justice. These two have no idea who and why they were sent to Earth 16. Will they find out who or what sent them here or, more importantly, will they find a way back to their earth? Set in Season 2, after episode 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Rose the ninja here! I will probably be the one posting this story, though I'll try and have Katie come and help with the authors note at some point. This is our first story ever on FF (and I'm surprised chapter 1 has 835 words), but I will not ask you to go easy on me-or, uh, us. Just please, no flames. Though helpful critisism, and comments of any other kind, will be greatly appriciated! I tried to get rid of all the annoying typos, but please kindly tell me the ones I didn't get so I can make the story better! Sorry for the long authors' note, I'm a little whelmed. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Here is an update! A little introduction to the story, to give you a better understanding- kind of.**

_Introduction_

Unknown person's POV:

Graceland City. Two things come to mind at the mention of this city. One, perfectness. Nice houses, nice jobs, nice people. Everyone has money. No one is poor; no one has a reason to commit crime. Everyone is happy and content. And two, Nathaniel Steel. He is a billionaire and the owner of a popular company, Steel Enterprises, which makes fire-arms for the military and high-tech computers. But, there is more to this "wonderful" city- both good and bad- that you should know about. I'll start with the good:

There is Flickerfoot, a protector of Graceland City. With her super-speed and martial arts she quickly gets the criminals back in jail. She always seems to enjoy what she is doing, though also seems to have a slight temper. Not only has she saved Graceland, but with the help of other young heroes, has also saved earth.

And there is also Ember, a guardian of the weak. With the ability to fly, make/control fire, and her experience, you can sleep knowing that you're safe. At first look she seems cocky, but closer inspection proves she can keep a level head in nearly any situation. She, with the help of Flickerfoot and other young heroes, has saved the planet.

Though an amazing feat, no one knows it was them who saved the planet, nor that earth was ever in any danger. Two heroes in just one city, nice city, what "bad" is there? Well, I was getting to that. Here is the bad:

The bad part of town. Graceland has a bad side? Yes. Every city, no matter how "good", has a bad side. Graceland has one bigger than people care to admit. Everyone always talks about good jobs, happy citizens, stuff like that. They shut their minds to the poor, the people who need them most.

And what comes from poverty, when people don't have the money to live? Humans are naturally sin-full, so when they do what is needed to survive, it has a tendency to turn into more. Humans have a thing that drives them to survive, when they get used to stealing- when they become good at it- they move on to other things; things such as banks and jewelry stores. Then it's no longer about surviving, by then it's about the thrill, it's about the money.

The worst problem about Graceland? Villains. Graceland City is home to two villains, with others who pass through every now and then. No one knows much about them. One controls tech. One can copy others, and make copies of herself. That is all anyone really knows, saying how very few have encountered them and lived- so they say.

You want to know who I am, how I know so much about the "other side" of this city? Well I'm not exactly sure who I am; I have been so many things. But as for the other question, I have experienced it firsthand. I know what so many others know, yet no one knows. I have felt what so many others have felt, but no one has felt it. This Cat has to go for now, my "teacher" is calling. Something about the Light, some sort of team, and a different dimension

_Chapter One_

It was a normal day. At least it was _supposed_ to be a normal day. They had just gotten back from Graceland Academy and were hanging out in Elle's mansion as they talked about the newest episode of Young Justice Invasion.

"So what was your reaction to Artemis's 'death'?" Elle asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"WELL!" Zoey drew in a deep breath, "When Wally and Artemis were talking abouthergoingonthemissionand Artemiswaslike'whatcouldpossiblygowrong'andtheyshowedherdeadI_really_thoughtshewasdeadbecause-"

"Zoey, calm down!" Elle commanded, giving Zoey a glare that could give Batman a run for his money, "I can't understand a word you're saying."

Zoey sighed, "Well excuse me for being too fast for you! Willthereeverbesomeonethatwi llunderstandmymiseryasaninja speedster?" She quickly forgot her friends commands, speed-talking again.

Before Elle could try to convince her to calm down, a bright flash of light surrounded Elle and before Zoey could blink, her best friend was gone.

"Elle!" Zoey exclaimed in shock.

It wasn't too long before she felt a shock ripple through her body. It was an odd feeling, Zoey briefly wondered if this was what zeta beams were like. When this feeling stopped she fell to the ground with a thud and groaned. She could not see where she was because of the black spots the bright light left in her vision. As she was blinking out the spots, she heard Elle gasp out loud.

"What? Where are we?" Zoey whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"I think we're in Mount Justice, THE MOUNT JUSTICE!" Elle excitedly exclaimed, looking around.

It appeared that they were in THE mission room of THE team in THE Mount Justice. Zoey quickly got up to look in awe for herself. She made a dash around the headquarters, finding no one there. She immediately returned back to her friend's side.

"But wait a minute, isn't how did we get here exactly? Isn't Young Justice supposed to be a cartoon?" Zoey said, rubbing her chin.

"That's what I was thinking…" Elle pondered out loud, "If we're here, that means that we must have been sent to a different dimension-"

"Where the team exists!" Zoey interrupted Elle's thoughts.

"But are we in season one, or two?" Elle asked to no one in particular.

"OHMYGOODNESS! IF WE'RE IN SEASON TWO THAT MEANS WE SEE IMPULSE! ILOVEIMPULSE! WAIT

DIDIJUSTSAYTHATOUTLOUD? YOUDIDN'THEARTHATELLIE!NOTATALL!"

"Oh, but I did," Elle smirked, taunting her best friend, "Bart and Zoey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"LALALALALLALALNOTLISTENING!LALALALLALLA!" Zoey exclaimed, sticking her fingers into her ears

Elle rolled her eyes at Zoey's immaturity, "You're so like the Flash family. Hey, maybe you're Wally in a different dimension! I mean, you both have red hair, green eyes and freckles, the speed, personality, you're also a science nerd like him!"

"Oh yeah? Maybe you're an alternate version of Dick Grayson! I mean, you both have black hair, you're both rich, you're both cocky and are like little ninjas, except you actually have powers!" Zoey said, blushing madly.

"Are you blushing? Oh, you're blushing alright! Does that mean you like Wally too? Well, it would make sense for you to like someone older. I mean, he hit on girls older than him before," Elle replied, looking away.

"Okay, can we stop arguing and figure out what season we're in? Because we've been arguing for hours and I'm not going to spend my time arguing when we could be pulling pranks!" Zoey countered, zipping over to where she knew the computers would be in the mission room.

Elle followed after, flying slowly on purpose to annoy her speedster friend.

"Okay, which one of us can hack?" Zoey said, slightly grinning at her friend, "Come on, you're the daughter of a billionaire who creates high tech weapons and computers! Surely you know something!"

"Come on, didn't your dad teach anything but fighting? Surely you know something!" Elle mimicked Zoey, giving the speedster a look.

"Fine, fine, I'll try," She mumbled as she pulled up the holographic computer.

After trying hard for what felt like hours to the speedster, Zoey finally gave up, "I couldn't hack into the computer. It's much harder than my parent's computer."

"Of course it is, 'it's the same system as the batcave!'" Elle muttered under her breath, purposely quoting Dick from season one, episode one, "Here, let me try."

"Fine, but you're not going to… 'whoa, how are you doing that?'" Zoey said, her vibrant green eyes wide in shock. She had just accidently quoted Wally from the same episode.

"Like I said, 'same system as the batcave!'" Elle answered grinning, "Kidding, kidding. How would _I_ possibly know how to hack into the _batcave_? I just typed in-"

"I don't _care_ what you typed in, just tell me which season we're in!" Zoey impatiently interrupted eager in anticipation.

"Well, we're in season two, just after the latest episode-"

"Great! That means Bart Allen's here!" Zoey said, gleaming in excitement.

"You and Bart, I can't imagine what would happen. You know what? I really don't want to know." Elle said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what we should do? We should totally prank the team!" Zoey explained in excitement, being the usual prankster that she was.

"Are you kidding me? They're superheroes! I'm not pranking superheroes!" Elle argued, waving her arms in exasperation.

"Oh come on! You're telling me we're not considered superheroes? I have super-speed, you can fly and throw fireballs! _Fireballs_, Elle!" Zoey exclaimed, copying Elle's fireball throwing movements, "But… If you won't help me, I'll just have to do it myself," She tauntingly said, looking away with a slight grin.

"No way I'm letting you in on all the fun!" Elle declared, laughing a bit.

"That's my girl," Zoey chuckled, patting her friend's shoulder, "Now I was thinking something along the lines of…" Zoey explained her plan to her friend, who nodded in anticipation.

-The NinjaAndTHeTroll-

**A/N: Thanks, SO much to every one of you who read this, even if you don't review! Katie, if you read the story, I made some last minuet changes, but nothing major. I will eventually update, whether people review or not, but even just one review will help me update ALOT faster. Thanks for taking the time to read this! And I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but please, review, favorite, alert, all that good stuff! It helps let me know _we_ did good! Love you all!**

** -Rose the ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I brought Katie! She's the one who commented as 'Katie the Troll' in the reviews.**

**Katie: Hello! Welcome back to JADA! (Just Another Dimensional Accident) We want to thank you for all of the reviews, likes, and follows! The updated part of the chappie before this is some info on what our OC's city is like in the POV of a person who will be appearing later on:)**

**Rose: Yes, I updated the previous chapter if you want to check it out! You have NO idea how excited I was- and still am- to get 5+ emails from FF! I screamed! Now, I will thank you all personally! Thank you AnimeFreak67, animefreakv23 the beast, Miss ShadowScar, PandaSoulEater, and readingisdabest for favoriting/following! And thanks to anyone else who reads this! Now, I will reply to any reviews I might have:**

**readingisdabest: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ninja Daughter of Hermes: Thanks! I've heard of JLU, but I don't think I've seen an episode, although Katie has seen that episode. Good idea, I think I might start watching the series (even if I have to watch it online), 'cause of that:D I would use your Idea, but Bats is kinda off planet... Maybe Nightwing will suggest it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now on to the story... and this chappie has the team in it!**

_Chapter Two_

The team was coming back from a long mission, ready to hit the showers and head home. What they didn't expect was a set of pranks laid out in Mount Justice.

_Batman-B01_

_Red Robin - B20_

_Changeling - B19_

Nightwing blinked. He looked over at the two other boys, who were also baffled by the change of names.

"Wait, why did it call you Batman?" Beast Boy asked, cocking his head adorably to the side.

"And since when did I have 'red' in front of my name?" Robin questioned to no one in particular.

_Wonder Woman - B21_

_Superman - B04_

"Stupid computers," Superboy muttered, glancing at everyone else.

Wonder Girl was holding back a laugh because the computers had recognized her as her idol.

_Kid Flash - B23_

_The amazing guy with the not so amazing scarab - B22_

What? Did it just call me not so amazing? Eliminate the computer! The Scarab barked, providing Jaime with the plasma cannon.

"No! I'm not going to eliminate the computer just because it said that! Blue Beatle hissed loudly, earning weird looks from everyone except Connor.

"Whoa! It just called me Kid Flash! Just like my first cousin once removed! That's so crash!" Impulse rambled excitedly.

_Oracle – B16_

_Angel Fish – B05_

_The Wasp (aka Marvel's rip-off of Bumblebee) – B17_

"Who's Marvel?" Batgirl exclaimed, "Why did it call me Oracle?"

Once the zeta beams shut down everyone was all talking at once, trying to figure out what had just happed.

"Okay, I'm serious. Which one of you did it?" Nightwing demanded, glaring at everyone in the crowd.

Cries of "It wasn't me!" and "I don't know!" were exchanged between the teenagers along with accusing glances.

It was not long before everyone started accusing each other of the prank when laughing could be heard, echoing the hallways.

"BEST. PRANK. EVER!" Exclaimed an unknown voice.

Immediately, everyone took fighting stances, not sure of this 'enemy'.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh? Little old me?" Zoey zipped right next to Beast Boy. She was around Gar's height, except she had fair skin and wild red hair with vibrant green eyes and freckles. Elle was right, she looked like a female version of Wally.

"Oh wait! I'm right here, now I'm here, and here as well, oh! I'm here right next to you again too!" Teased Zoey, zipping all over the place.

Nightwing groaned, "Don't tell my you're another relative of Barry Allen from the future too?" He already had to do with Impulse and now… this.

"Nope! It's an alternate dimension thing. Ember, come out and show yourself! We practically know the team you know," She called to someone in hiding.

The team glanced at each other. What did this strange teen know about them?

Finally, a shadow emerged from the corner, revealing a shy girl a bit taller than the first, with long black hair and heavily-lashed gray eyes.

"Okay Elle, we went over this, there's no need to be shy. Seriously, you sneak out of your house to go fight criminals over twice your size and you're shy of fellow superheroes who we practically know everything about?" Zoey sternly questioned the ebony-haired girl.

"What are you talking about?" Elle inquired, raising her eyebrow, "Me? Fight crime? In your dreams. That's something Ember and Flickerfoot would do, not us."

The team grew more bemused at the duo. They seemed harmless enough, after all they only looked about thirteen years old. But the first question was, how did they get here and did they hack the zeta beam teleporters?

"Do I seriously have to tell them about your fictional crush?" Zoey pressed, blackmailing her best friend.

"No! Wait- what crush?" Elle queried, glancing over at Zoey with a piercing look. "Can't you just introduce us? Or do I have to tell two certain-"

"No!" Zoey screamed, "So, are you going to call Batman to interrogate us? Oh wait, I forgot that him and a few other leaguers are off planet right now considering the subject of the missing sixteen hours."

Quicker than she could comprehend, she was on the ground in a police hold by Robin, "How do you know about THAT?"

"Um, I'll answer that in interrogation," Zoey cheerfully answered, while Elle watched in amusment.

Nightwing looked over at Elle.

"I know, I know, to the interrogation room," She softly murmured, trailing after Robin, who had Zoey in handcuffs.

The smirk that Zoey gave Elle told her that the speedster could easily get out of the handcuffs if she wanted to.

-The NinjaAndTHeTroll-

**A/N: Agian, thanks so much for taking the time to read this story! I would appreciate it if you would review, but I don't have a right to force/beg you, so I won't. Please tell me if any characters are OOC so I can learn from my mistakes! Yes, this is my first story on FF, but don't go easy on me. I want to make my stories as good as possible, and the only way to do that is to learn from my mistakes! Please try to do it nicely, but I won't get offended if delicacy isn't your thing. And thanks for reading this! You don't know how happy it makes me to have people reading- and liking- my story! It also gives me motivation to update faster, as you can see. Oh, and the disclaimer is on our profile!**

**-Rose the Ninja and Katie the Troll**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I (Rose) changed my character's name to Elle. If you don't know what her name was before, good, I just want you to know your not goin' crazy or something when you see the change. I can't update until me and Katie (or, uh, _katie _and _I) _can get together and write the next few chapters, but it'll happen as soon as possible. Now to reply to reviews.**

**readingisdabeast: Thanks for reviewing! But next time, can you please take a little time to tell me what it is you like about it? If not, it's fine, but I want to know what to keep doing and stuff.**

**Katie the Troll: I didn't reply to her comment last time for obvious reasons, but I have something to say to her. OMGosh, Katie, reviewing your own story! That has GOT to be a new low! JK XD! But really, I don't think you need to review your own story!**

**All reviews are appreciated! Sorry if I'm ramling, it just makes me feel so asterous every time someone reviews!**

_Chapter Three_

"Before you start questioning us, I suggest you don't question Zoey here unless you have Impulse interpret speedster language," Elle informed.

"Fine. How did you get you get here and why?" Nightwing inquired once they reached the interrogation room. Only Bart and Robin were allowed in there while everyone else waited outside, talking about what had happened with the zeta beams.

Elle looked at Zoey as if to say "explain this for me."

_"Well, OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE THE TEAM! A team that does the league's covert missions! Spy stuff! Although the krolotean base mission with Robin leading gamma wasn't very covert. Me and Em here are superheroes, just like you guys! I'm Flickerfoot, fastest girl alive. We're from an alternate dimension where you guys are all just fictional characters. That's how we know so much about you guys. Anyways, we were just chilling at Em's mansion—YES SHE HAS A MANSION, HOW COOL IS THAT?!—talking about, well this might sound all stalkerish and stuff, but we were talking about you guys. In our dimension you guys are a TV show called Young Justice. We watch it and so we were just talking about that when a bright light surrounded Elle and she was gone. Then it happened to me, too! So, we arrived here in the middle of freaking Mount Justice, finding ourselves in our dreamland when I decided to pull a prank. Elle didn't want to, but I convinced her with my special charm and we did it. Batman for Nightwing, Red Robin is Robin, Changeling for Beast Boy, Wonder Woman for Wonder Girl, Superman for Superboy, Oracle is Batgirl, The Wasp, which is Marvel's rip-off of Bumble Bee—in case you don't know, Marvel is a competitive comic book company against DC comics, which you guys are from—for Bumble Bee, Angel Fish is Miss Martian, The amazing guy with the not so amazing Scarab is Blue Beatle and the Scarab, and you're Kid Flash. Some of it is an inside joke in our dimension. Your reactions only made it even more funny for the two of us. We're sorry for the prank, I just couldn't help my little prankster's heart. I mean, we were there for HOURS before you guys returned from whatever mission you had done,"_ Zoey speed talked, explaining it all in under a minute.

Nightwing was used to speed-talking, but he never heard Wally or Bart full-out speed talk like Zoey had just done.

"Well, what did she say?" Robin asked Bart, who was staring at the girl for a few seconds before replying.

"She basically said that they're from a different dimension where we're just fictional characters. They were at Elle's— the other girl's— mansion hanging out when they were transported here and they pulled a prank, well, because they wanted a good laugh I guess" Bart shrugged his shoulders while Zoey was looking around, her eyes big in awe. Bart was actually kind of glad that he had someone else other than Barry that could speed talk with him. In fact, he wouldn't mind it if this girl joined the team.

"What are your names?" Nightwing asked, "And you have to answer for yourselves," He added, glancing at the shy girl as he said this.

"Okay! I'm Flickerfoot aka Zoey Davis, or Zoey, Davis, Zoey Flickerfoot, it's all crash," Zoey responded, glancing at Bart when she said 'crash'.

"Umm, my name's Elle," Elle softly replied. Nightwing gives her a look, asking for a better explanation.

"Okay, my code name is Ember, my civilian name is Arielle Steel, but call me Elle for short," She adds.

"Why are you so shy around new people? I mean, seriously? You're just fine with me," Zoey mutters under her breath.

"Well," Nightwing carried on, "I suppose you'll have to stay here until we can find a way to get you home."

"Duh," Both girls breathed, rolling their eyes at almost the same time.

"Whoa! Thisissoawesome! Igettohangoutwithmyidols!" Zoey exclaimed, speed-talking again.

"She seems very hyper," Robin commented.

"She's still getting used to her super-speed. Trust me, she was much worse a few weeks ago," Elle explained, getting less shy around those three heroes.

********Page Break********

While Elle and Zoey were getting interrogated, the rest of the team gathered around the kitchen and living room area, after taking showers of course. Everyone was still shocked by the appearance of the hyper red-head and the shy ebony. Cassie and Gar were in the kitchen helping M'gann make cookies while everyone else was sitting on the couches in silence, unsure of what to say.

"So, what do you think about me changing my name to Changeling?" Gar finally spoke up, grinning at M'gann.

"I'm not sure it fits you, little brother," She replied back, messing up his hair.

"Can someone tell me why I was called The Wasp? I still don't get it," Karen inquired, slightly aiming it at Batgirl, her being the protégé of Batman and all.

"I don't know, what's Marvel anyway? Some sort of secret evil organization?"Cassie wondered aloud as she mixed the batter.

"I wonder which one came up with the amazing guy name for me," Jaime smiled a little. The name did suit him and the Scarab. It bickered constantly with him, always telling him to use the plasma cannons, so of course it gets the less amazing name.

"And what does 'Oracle' mean?" Batgirl questioned, her mind going into detective mode.

"What I want to know is how they got here in the first place? I don't trust the whole alternate dimension answer," Conner remarked.

"Well, if you want to prove it, I could always take a blood sample. I suppose my dimension dna is different than you guys'. Ooh, ooh! Maybe I could find an alternate version of me!" Zoey declared. She had just come out of the interrogation room with Bart right behind her. The others came in shortly after.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Nightwing remarked, "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but it wouldn't hurt to have a dna sample of you guys."

Everyone was looking at the two girls.

"Well, are you going to tell us how they got here?"" Beast Boy finally asked.

"Well, to keep things short, we were minding our own business when BAM! We're in Mount Justice. Some bright flash of light took us here," Zoey shrugged her shoulders, acting nonchalant about it.

"And you sneak out of your houses and fight crime?" Conner pried, still looking suspicious of the two.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except my older sister usually covers for me, she's the only one in my family that knows," Zoey replied.

"I have to sneak out, my dad is WAY over protective," Elle shyly answered, giving a glance at her best friend as if to say 'Seriously? You're really acting nonchalant about being _teleported _to another _dimension_?'

"Who's your dad?" Nightwing asked, while Zoey pulled out a strand of hair to give as a dna sample.

"Na—" Elle then got interrupted.

"Only Nathaniel Steel, the richest man in Graceland City," Zoey chuckled, "He's like the Bruce Wayne of your dimension, well, except he doesn't have any adopted 'wards,'" Zoey continued, placing air-quotes around the word 'wards'.

Robin and Nightwing exchanged glances. The hyper speedster better not reveal who they were to the whole team like Bart did to Beast Boy.

"Now Elle, give up a strand of your 'precious' hair," Zoey mocked, glaring at her best friend who refused to do so.

"No, it will hurt—OW!" Elle exclaimed as Zoey pulled out some hair, "Couldn't I just have given them some spit like Bart did? So much for 'It couldn't hurt to have a dna sample.'"

"Oops! Too late, you should have said that quicker, you snooze you lose," Zoey said, laughing a bit at their old joke. She used to say that a lot when Elle would arrive late to school due to an 'unknown' cause. Later Zoey discovered that Elle was Ember.

"So, what exactly are your powers?" Bumble Bee amusedly asked. The two girls' banter was very interesting to watch.

_Nightwing—B01_

_Robin—B20_

"Well, if you had been paying attention, I obviously have super-speed and Elle—when she FEELS like it—can fly and control and make fire," Zoey replied.

"So, Elle can't talk for herself?" Jaime questioned, amused.

"No, she's shy around new people—even ones she knows practically everything about. Besides, I like to talk. Actually, not really, it's just that you guys take so long to talk that I'd rather talk slowly than have to pay attention to what you're saying," Zoey rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can we see your powers?" Beast Boy asked Elle, since Zoey had already been displaying her powers.

"Sure," Elle responded, floating in the air, "I'm guessing you want me to show you guys in the training room?"

A couple people nodded their heads, if this girl could throw fireballs…

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

**Thanks soooo much for reading! Please review if you have the time, it helps us know that you like the story. Thanks soooooooooooo much to everyone who favorites/alerts the story/us! It makes me feel like the most popular writer ever when I see OUR story on someones profile! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Rose the ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose: Sorry this chapter is so late. But on the plus side, someone decided to join us for the author's note!**

_Katie: *Appears in a mist* Yes! It is I! Katie! The co-author! _

_**Rose: Yay. **__**Anyways, we finally got together to write a few more chapters.**_

_Katie: We also learned a very important lesson: don't write late at night._

**Rose: Yeah, we made so many typos because we were tired. One of them painted a gross image in my head…**

_Katie: Sicko :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Rose: Thank you. Yes, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our OCs and plot ideas. All rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter Four_

"Did it work? Were they actually transported to the other universe?" implored a shadow.

"Of course it worked, I came up with it," said a calm voice laced with smugness, which was also in the shadows.

"I'm sorry, but what did you need my arch nemeses for, again? I still don't exactly understand the plan, and this is coming from a guy who builds advanced tech," said the first shadow.

The second shadow stepped into the light to reveal Lex Luthor.

"It'll be revealed all in due time, Professor, everyone must eventually see the light."

The second shadow stepped forward to reveal a man whose right arm and right side of his body was robotic.

"Really? You're still going with the Light theme?"

-Page Break-

Elle flew into the training room. Everyone else followed, with the speedsters running up to the front. Elle formed a fireball in one of her hands and tossed it from hand to hand.

"Miss M, you might not want to get too close with your weakness being fire and all," She cautioned the Martian, who backed up even more.

Zoey sped around the girl.

"Come on, Ellie, try to throw one on me," Zoey cheerfully called out to her best friend.

"No, I'm not going to make a mess in the mountain," Elle answers, sighing.

The speedster ran out of the tiny tornado she had created, looking at Elle with puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeeease?"

"I'm too tired, I might accidently throw this somewhere it doesn't belong," Elle yawned, "And besides, aren't you a little old for puppy dog eyes?"

"You're never too-too old for them," Zoey yawned, checking the time, "It's three in the morning! And I haven't had any food for like two hours! Ohmygosh! Iaatelikeallthefoodhere, that'sbadit'sreallybad!" the speedster said, freaking out.

"Hey, you want this?"Bart asked, tossing her a chocolate bar.

"Where—oh yeah, I forgot, special compartment in your uniform," Zoey mumbled as she gobbled down the chocolate bar, ravenously hungry.

"Can we go to sleep?" Elle sleepily asked, not caring about her speech. Even though she had stayed up longer before, dimensional travel apparently made you tired.

'Yeah, it's three in the morning, plus we had a long mission, and I need some rest as well," Batgirl said, yawning a bit.

"But shouldn't we wait for Robin and Nightwing to come back with the DNA sample?" questioned Cassie.

"Well, um," Zoey stuttered, looking at her best friend Elle, who was almost asleep against the speedster's shoulder.

"Good point, I'll take you to the guest room," Cassie cheerfully said.

"Yeah, we can deal with this in the morning," Conner said, trailing off to his room.

"Goodnight," Beast Boy called out, also going to his room with Miss Martian following him.

Everyone left the Mountain as Cassie showed them to their room.

_The amazing guy with the less than amazing scarab – B22_

_The Wasp (AKA Marvel's rip-off of Bumblebee) – B17_

_Oracle – B16_

_Kid Flash – B23_

"Of course Nightwing chose not to fix our names," Conner muttered, glaring at the two girls as he went to his room.

Zoey innocently looked away, whistling all the while as the three girls made their way to the guest bedroom.

"I can go find some pajamas…" Cassie trails off, seeing Elle already asleep on the bed in the guest room.

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes since we're still in our Graceland Academy uniforms," Zoey assured as she slid the covers over her and Elle.

Cassie nodded her head and bid them goodnight, "Well good night, then!" she left, closing the door behind her.

_Wonder Woman – B21_

The zeta beams announced her departure from the mountain as the two girls fell asleep.

-Page Break-

"I can't believe you fixed the zeta beams to say our right names yet you leave everyone else's names the same," Tim muttered to Nightwing while they were in the Batcave, scanning Zoey's and Elle's dna.

"Eh, too tiered," Nightwing smirked.

_DNA scan complete_

_Match found: DNA from Earth 53_

_Match found: DNA from Earth 53_

"Wait a minute—Earth 53?" Tim asked, "That's not possible, there's only 52 earths in the universe."

Dick looks up on the Batcomputer more about Earth 53.

"I guess everyone there on earth 53 is an alternate version of everyone here on Earth 16, but I don't know how different from their dimensional counterparts," he said, looking more into Earth 53. He types into the computer, trying to figure out who Zoey's and Elle's dimensional counterparts, "It's going to take awhile, why don't we hit the hay and get some rest," he suggested to Tim.

"I couldn't agree more," Tim said, yawning.

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

_Katie: Thanks for reading! Now I must go. *Disappears*_

**Rose: Bye Trollo. Now, wonderful viewers, did you like the chapter? Please tell us what you think, and thank you for reading!**

**-Rose **_and Katie_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Katie and I had A LOT of fun writing it! For fear of spoiling things, I'll make this short. You can expect a longer one at the end, if anyone ever reads these.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our OCs and the plot idea. This is purely for our and others enjoyment, we are not making money off this. All rights to their respective owners! **

_Chapter Five_

Zoey opened her eyes, waking up to the smell of pancakes, which was not an unusual smell to wake up to for her. At first, she forgot where she was and decided to go back to sleep until memories flooded her brain, reminding her of what happened the day before.

"Sweet! We're in Mount Justice, how could I forget _that_?!" she exclaimed as she looked over at Elle, groaning loudly. She knew she would never be able to wake her up, so she decided to go have breakfast.

"Hey there, Miss M! What are you making? Pancakes? Ooh-ooh! I like pancakes, I have them for breakfast a lot at home," Zoey remarked, zipping around, looking at the plate after plate of pancakes.

"Somebody pinch me," she murmured as her eyes glazed over in awe.

Gar grinned, running up to the speedster to give her a pinch on the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for!?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"You said you wanted to be pinched," Beast Boy innocently said, glad there was another person here his age. "Hey, where's your friend?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sleeping. I'll never be able to wake her up, she sleeps like a log. One time, I pulled her out of bed and onto the floor but she still wouldn't wake up," Zoey ranted, rolling her eyes.

"She sounds like the perfect person to pull a prank on," Beast Boy mischievously smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zoey asked, smirking while eating a stack of pancakes.

"Of course! But we should totally wait for Bart; he always has the best pranking ideas," Gar told her as he took a bite of his stack of pancakes.

"Uh!" She cried indignantly, "Like I don't have the best pranking ideas? What about the zeta beams? That was all my doing, mind you. Elle just likes taking some of the credit."

"Oh yeah? I could ask Nightwing for the video footage. He should be here by, uh, soon."

_Kid Flash – B23_

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Bart excitedly asked as he sped into the room. He stopped when he saw the large amount of pancakes, waiting to be devoured by speedsters. It wasn't long before he was done eating his two tall stacks of pancakes.

"So Bart, Zoey says that her friend Elle is a heavy sleeper. Wanna help pull a prank?" Gar excitedly inquired.

"Sure," Bart replied, "Here's what I'm thinking…"

-Page Break-

Tim and Dick looked at what the computer had to say.

_DNA match scan complete: _

_Zoey Davy is an alternate dimension counterpart of Wallace West, formerly known as Kid Flash_

_Arielle Steel is an alternate dimension counterpart of Timothy Drake, also known as Robin_

Tim's reaction was priceless. He couldn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well, congratulations, Tim, you met your alternate dimension you," Dick smirked at the younger teen. "I can't wait for Wally's reaction," he said as he printed out the results. "He'll probably think it's some sort of prank."

"Come on, we have to get to the Mountain," Tim said, finally able to say something.

-Page Break-

_Nightwing B – 01 _

_Robin B – 20 _

The two birds entered the Cave, heading straight towards the kitchen where M'gann was finishing up her meal.

"Hey Miss M, do you know where our guests are?" Nightwing asked, frowning slightly as he hears a small noise.

"Zoey, Bart and Gar went to the room Cassie showed them to last night," M'gann replied.

"And Elle?" Robin questioned.

"She hasn't come out of the room yet," M'gann said, slightly worried over the lack of appearance from the ebony.

Nightwing and Robin exchanged glances and headed towards the room. They were about to open the door when they heard a loud crash come from inside the room. Nightwing quickly burst open the door, wondering what caused such a loud noise.

"Aw, man! That was NOT a good type of crash," Groaned Bart.

"I told you not to do that," Gar said, elbowing the futuristic speedster in the ribs.

The room was a complete mess, food and toilet paper scattered everywhere, some piles up to a foot or two deep. There were red marks dripping on the wall that Nightwing was just hoping was ketchup. Elle seemed to be the subject of their tomfoolery. Her hair was covered in leaves and flowers. She seemed to be rolled up in a blanket burrito, her head just peeking up the top. Zoey was lying on the ground, a bit dazed when she heard Gar and Bart gasp. She turned her head to look up at Nightwing and Robin, who were standing in the doorway. Nightwing and Robin were silently taking in the whole scene, jaws slack with their masked eyes slightly widened in surprise. This was not what they were expecting.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked, still amazed by the sight in front of him.

The troublesome trio was frozen as they gave sheepish looks to the former and current boy wonders.

"Who made this mess?" Nightwing asked, being more assertive than Robin, slightly glaring at them.

"Well, Ellie here wouldn't wake up so I went to go eat breakfast and Gar agreed—"

"SHE WOULDN'T WAKE UP" Gar interrupted Zoey, desperately looking up at Nightwing.

"YEAH, AND WE TRIED EVERYTHING!" Impulse added, over Zoey's babbling. "EVEN TRIED SOME OF ZOEY'S CHEMICAL REACTIONS!"

"Calm down, what do you mean she wouldn't wake up?" Nightwing asked. The three finally quieted down.

"Well, she's really hard to wake up," Zoey replied in a matter of fact tone.

Nightwing and Robin exchanged glances and begin carrying out the wake up plan for waking up nocturnal Bats. Robin walks across the room to the window while Nightwing grabs hold of one edges of the blankets.

"What are they doing?" Zoey asked.

No one replied as Robin and Nightwing nodded each other, before simultaneously opening the window curtains and throwing off the covers.

Elle groaned, sleepily mumbling, "I'm tryin' to sleep here," before burying her face into her pillow.

Bart, Gar and Zoey stared, gawking at the sight of the disturbed sleepy girl, which no one but Robin and Nightwing had managed to awaken.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" Zoey asked in awe.

Robin laughed and replied "How do you we think we wake each other up?"

"Oh," Gar said, smirking slightly as he thought about how hard it must be to wake up Batman.

"Come on, I could go for some breakfast, what about you, Zoey?" Bart said, hoping not to get in trouble for the mess they caused.

"Sounds good to me," She quickly said speeding out of the room along with Bart, before Robin or Nightwing could stop them.

"Yeah, me three," Gar said, making a dash for the doorway before Nightwing grabbed his shirt.

"Not so fast," Nightwing said. "You have some explaining to do."

"What? NO! PLEASE! I'M INNOCENT!" Gar wailed.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Riiiiight. You just keep saying that to yourself."

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep here," Elle mumbles through her pillow, not moving from her position.

Everyone in the room looks at her, almost forgetting that she was still there.

"Come on, I need to discuss something with you." Nightwing said, putting Gar down.

"FREEDOM!" Gar screeched as he turned into a cheetah and ran out of the room before they could stop him.

Elle mumbles something too intangible for them to make out. Nightwing sighed, looking at the bedraggled girl and then at the clock in the room, which read 11:03.

"Come on," He muttered as he went to pick up the half-asleep ebony.

Robin just looked on in amusement, slightly laughing.

"This isn't funny," Nightwing remarked, glancing at his "younger brother" who only laughed harder.

Elle moaned in reply to agree with Nightwing.

Nightwing walked out of the room, followed by Robin, hoping Elle would wake up. Unfortunately, the girl refused to wake up entirely, forcing him to carry her all the way into the living room, which wasn't a problem for him.

Conner was in the living room watching static while Cassie and Jaime talked quietly on the other couch. Nightwing, carrying Elle, and Robin arrived at the living room.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Conner questioned, raising an eyebrow as Jaime and Cassie stopped their conversation to look up at this rare sight.

"She wouldn't wake up," Nightwing replied, glancing down at the girl.

Elle groans and turns to put her head on Nightwing's shoulder before realizing she's not in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Nightwing's masked eyes, a slight blush coming over her face. Too embarrassed to talk, she just stares in awe for a while, not noticing the others in the room.

"Uh, you can put me down?" She sheepishly asked.

"Um, sure," He replied, setting her down on one of the couches.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Cassie awkwardly asked.

"S-Sure," Elle replied, getting up as she combed her fingers through her hair. Feeling the leaves and flowers, she quickly turned to look at Nightwing questioningly with a murderous glare on her face.

"Who did this?" She calmly asked with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Oh, only Bart, Gar and Zoey. Who else?" Robin replied, barely holding in his laughter. This was just too good.

"I thought so," Elle said before following Cassie.

"What did Bart and Gar do this time?" Conner asked, frowning slightly at the thought of the last prank the two had pulled on him.

"Only try every possible prank known to man on Elle, who still wouldn't wake up. We had to pull Operation Nocturnal Bats on her," Robin informed the boy of steel.

Conner and Jaime were confused, but didn't ask any further. The Bat family was strange in their plans for every place and situation.

"By the way, have you seen any of the tricksters?" Nightwing asked.

"Two blurs and a green cheetah looking blur had passed by, but I'm not sure where they went," Jaime finally spoke up.

"Do you think they went for the pantry?" Robin asked Nightwing, knowing the most logical place a speedster would hide.

"Yep," Nightwing replied, walking into kitchen past Cassie and Elle, who were making small talk, as he headed for the kitchen pantry where he heard a few small noises coming from it.

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

**How was this chapter? I know right now it seems like there's no point to this story, but we do have a plot! We are just trying to give you some insight into, well… everything, really! Plus, we want some fun chapters in here! The point of this story is really so Trollo and I can have fun. But we still really appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**-Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This is all I have ready to post right now, but Katie and I will work on writing more chapters this Friday, so it's safe to expect an update next week! I hope we did good with Bab's personality. I RP as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon from YJ (or from anywhere, really...), and I've been told I'm good at it, so that helped xD Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except Elle, Zoey, an OC that might appear later, and most of the plot. All rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter Six_

"OMYGOSH! He's gonna skin us alive! Maybe he'll cook us up for dinner or we'll get kicked off the team—" Gar rambled on, hiding behind a barrel of meat meant for Wolf, as Bart and Zoey devoured bag after bag of Chicken Whizees.

"These are SO good! Where did you find out about them anyways?" Zoey asked Bart over Gar's rambling.

"KF introduced them to me. Best day ever," Bart answered, smirking, as he munched on some Chicken Whizees.

"Maybe they'll leave us out to die in some wilderness, where there are these mutated animals that eat humans like us!" Gar threw his arms up in the air. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Relax Gar, we have at least a day's worth of food, what could go wrong?" Zoey asked as she finished the last bag of Chicken Whizees.

The door squeaked open, once again revealing Nightwing.

"Eek!" Gar hid further behind the barrel as Bart and Zoey tried to hide the crime scene evidence from Nightwing.

"Hey, Nightwing, how's it going?" Bart sheepishly asked.

"We need to talk. Now." Nightwing said, getting straight to the point. The three troublemakers glanced at each other as they slowly stood up and walked out of the pantry into the kitchen, where Elle stopped in her conversation with Cassie and Robin to glare at the trio.

_Oracle – B16_

_The Wasp (AKA Marvel's ripoff of Bumblebee) – B17_

The girls walked in together, rolling their eyes at the names. They would have to fix them later.

As the zeta beams announced the two girls' arrival, Elle looked up a little from her breakfast. She had been watching the conversation between Cassie, Robin, and Jaime, who had just come into the kitchen.

Nightwing, along with the trio of pranksters, their heads hanging down in shame, were walking towards where the four were in the kitchen.

"Now say you're sorry," Nightwing commanded, his lips curled in a slight smirk.

"Sorry," Gar and Bart mumbled under their breaths, not looking at Elle as Cassie, Robin and Jaime looked on with amusement.

"Fine, I'm sorry—but please don't do anything to me! The flowers and leaves were Gar's idea!" Zoey blurted out, causing Gar to look at her with a slight glare.

"Relax. I'm not gonna do anything to you. You said you were sorry so I'm over it." Elle calmly replied.

"Wait, you're not going to burn us alive?" Bart asked.

"No. I never do stuff like that." Elle replied, confused as to why he would think that.

Bart and Gar sighed in relief, as Zoey cautiously glanced at her best friend, not sure if she could trust her word.

"Have I ever done that before?" Elle asked Zoey.

"No, but you know, your 'mom' has kinda tried that," Zoey thoughtfully replied.

"Shut up!" Elle quickly exclaimed, slightly blushing.

Everyone in the room stared at Elle, but not saying anything about the mention of her mom.

"Can we go shopping now?" Elle asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure but when you get back, Zoey will have to help Bart and Gar clean up the mess they made." Nightwing said as Bumblebee and Batgirl walked into the kitchen, dressed in their civvies.

"Yes! Shopping! This will be so fun!" Cassie excitedly exclaimed. "Wait, who has money?"

Nightwing handed Batgirl a debit card, trusting her the most.

"You have the most important mission today," Nightwing said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Batgirl smirked.

"Chaperoning the mall shopping spree," Nightwing replied. "100 dollar limit."

"Come on, girls." Batgirl said. "I have the money."

"Yes, we're going shopping with Batgirl and Wondergirl! Awesome!" Zoey said under her breath.

Karen questioningly looked at Nightwing as the four girls left the room. Zoey picked a leaf that Elle had missed when she had brushed out her hair.

"Missed one," Zoey teasingly said to Elle as they went through the zeta beams.

"Don't worry, I have another mission for you," Nightwing told Karen.

-Page Break-

Happy Harbor Mall was an average sized mall. It wasn't too gigantic but it wasn't too small either. The four girls entered the mall, looking around at the stores.

"So, where do you want to shop first?" Cassie asked the two thirteen-year-old girls.

"Ooh! How about Forever 21?" Zoey said, pointing over at the store.

"Or Aeropostale," Elle said, longingly looking over at the store next to Forever 21.

"We'll go to both." Batgirl said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked towards Aeropostale first.

"Why does everyone always listen to the shy girl?" Zoey exclaimed, exasperated.

Elle simply shrugged her shoulders as she smirked at her best friend. They entered the store.

-Page Break-

It wasn't long until Elle had found some jeans and a graphic tee that she liked. Zoey ended up getting a hoodie with the Flash symbol on it and some colored jeans. They had earned a few looks from other customers, still wearing their somewhat dirty uniforms. The total amount came up to 84 dollars.

"84 dollars? That only leaves us 16 dollars to spend on everything else!" Elle exclaimed.

"Doesn't NW know that 100 dollars isn't enough?" Cassie exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't specify what he meant by a 100 dollar limit," Barbara explains, "So each of you get 100 dollars for clothes, 100 for pjs and underwear, then 100 for shoes and anything else you might need. Oh and we'll need some money to eat but that's not in the 100 dollar limit."

"That's sounds good to me," Zoey agreed.

"This is so fun! I haven't gone shopping in a while." Cassie remarks.

After spending money on some more clothing and shoes, the slightly exhausted girls headed towards the food court, which was pretty large, full of all sorts of food restaurants and people. Zoey's mouth was watering as she looked over the food court in awe.

"I haven't eaten in like, an hour." Zoey remarked, glancing down at her growling stomach.

"You mean two hours," Cassie reminded her.

"Oh, right." Zoey said as they continued to the restaurants in the food court.

"So, which restaurants?" Barbara asked the girls.

"Look! They have a Chicken Whizees, let's go there." Zoey said with excitement.

"Chicken Whizees, what the heck is that?" Elle asked, never seeing the restaurant before in her life.

"Bart showed me Jaime's stash of Chicken Whizees…..I may have eaten the last bag." Zoey explained.

"I guess we'll go to Chicken Whizees then," Cassie said, dropping her bags at a table near the fast-food restaurant.

"What kind of name is Chicken Whizees?" Elle muttered as she dropped her bags at the table along with Zoey and Barbara.

Once they had ordered their food, the four girls sat at the table, waiting for it to be prepared.

"So, I heard you are a heavy sleeper, right? I saw Nightwing carry you into the living room." Cassie said, laughing a little as a light blush came across Elle's cheeks.

"He did? I bet you must have liked that!" Zoey teased her best friend.

Elle once again told her to shut-up.

"Oh, so you did." Zoey remarked, smirking at Elle.

"Is the food ready yet?" Elle muttered, looking away from Zoey.

"Not yet," Barbara said, finding this amusing.

"Okay, enough Nightwing. What was Zoey saying about your mom?" Cassie asked.

"Well—"

"Her mom likes to steal stuff and thinks it's fun to try to burn her daughter's best friend alive." Zoey replied, rolling her eyes.

"SHUT. UP!" Elle said, punching her best friend in the shoulder.

"Yesh, somebody has mommy issues," Zoey muttered, rubbing her arm. "As you can see, we try to avoid talking about her mother in front of her."

Cassie and Barbara nodded their understanding.

"Well, the same thing goes with you and your 'Dad.'" Elle retorted.

"Hey! How would you like to live your whole life thinking you were someone else?" Zoey said, glaring at her friend.

"I don't know, but I'm not the one that willingly told my story in front of complete strangers." Elle said, the redhead's glare not fazing her at all.

Zoey blushed, realizing that Elle was right.

"Wait, what?" Cassie said, trying to keep up with what they were saying. Barbara didn't even try as she went up to get their food from the counter.

"Well, Zoey's not my real name actually," Zoey replied, with a slight frown. "It's a long story but basically I'm a Princess, my country's in war, I was sent to my Dad's house for my safety, blah blah blah. I didn't find out until a month ago or so."

"….Oh." Cassie said, looking expectantly at Elle for her back-story.

"Hey, look! There's our food!" Elle said, changing the subject as Barbara arrived with their food.

-Page Break-

The girls were walking back to the cave when they heard an explosion and turned back to look at the mall, which was covered in ice. Gleeful laughter could be heard from the mall.

"Icicle Jr.?" Cassie wondered out loud.

"Probably," Barbara replied.

"But why is he in Happy Harbor of all places?" Elle questioned.

"You never know with him." Barbara said, pulling out her utility belt. Where she had hidden it on her body, the others didn't know. It must be a Bat thing.

"I know a villain attacking is like, really bad and stuff—" Zoey starts.

"But best day of your life, right?" Cassie finished, grabbing sunglasses and handkerchiefs.

"Yeah, totally!" Zoey exclaims, realizing that she probably sounded a lot like Jaime when he first started working with the team.

"Here, wear these." Cassie instructed Zoey and Elle, handing them the sunglasses and handkerchiefs.

The two girls quickly put them on.

"This is like what Wally and Supey did in the comics when the Terror Twins attacked Central City Mall!" Zoey exclaimed, running ahead before anyone could stop her.

Icicle Jr. was in a small town called Happy Harbor, at the mall. He wasn't going to actually cause any trouble, but he became frustrated with the cashier at the McDonalds, who kept getting his order wrong.

"I said I want a coke, fries and a cheeseburger, that's all I want!" He finally screamed at the cashier.

"Got ya, chicken burrito with mountain dew and bean stew?"

"No you don't 'got ya!'" Icicle Jr. finally had enough of this and formed an icicle in one of his hands and flew it at the cashier. But didn't stop there, he threw icicles everywhere, laughing darkly. "Now you 'got ya!'"

"Whoa, looks like someone's throwing a tantrum." A young, feminie voice said.

Icicle Jr. turned around to face a young red-headed girl. He growled and threw an icicle at her. But she quickly sped out of the way.

"Another speedster…great," Junior mumbled under his breath as he glared at the laughing girl as he went for another tactic, freezing the floor so she couldn't run.

"Freezing the floor so the speedster can't run? It's been done before, I'm used to it," Zoey, now Flickerfoot, said, running around the ice Junior had made on the floor.

Flickerfoot ran up to punch him, but he grabbed her fist and threw her behind him. Flickerfoot screamed, and then stopped falling. She looked up at the face of her best friend, realizing Elle, now known as Ember, had caught her.

"Nice martial arts," Ember remarked, smirking.

"I didn't expect him to block that. Now put me down!" Flickerfoot said, disliking it when Ember saved her from falling, which happened more than she liked to admit.

Ember flies to the ground and sets Flickerfoot down, seeing Wonder Girl getting ready to lasso Junior. As soon as she's set down, Flickerfoot runs to Icicle Jr., determined to beat him this time. Batgirl throws an exploding batarang at Junior, but he freezes it in midair. He shoots some ice at Cassie, causing her to have to block it with her Amazonian bracelets instead of using her lasso on him. Ember flies over to Icicle Jr. while Flickerfoot runs up behind him and lands a punch at superhuman speed. Ember throws a fireball at his shoulder, causing him to stumble back.

"Like my fire, huh? Plenty where that came from!" Ember cockily says, smirking.

"You— who are you? Since when can a kid shoot fire?!" Icicle Jr. asks, getting freaked out. Fire does beat ice, after all.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Ember nonchalantly replies.

While Junior's distracted by Ember, Batgirl throws a couple batarangs at him. Wonder Girl flies to Junior, punching him with her super strength, sending him flying. Flickerfoot runs to where he's about to land and creates a small tornado, sending him flying once again. Batgirl throws an exploding batarang at him and Wonder Girl lassos him. When the batarang hits him it explodes on contact. Ember gathers the fire from the small explosion and surrounds him with it. He falls and Flickerfoot punches him in the jaw.

"Kid had a glass jaw," Flickerfoot says with a smirk, knowing Ember will get her "joke."

Batgirl takes out some cuffs and cuffs up Icicle Junior as the police arrive.

"Seriously, cliché much?" Ember asks.

"You should see the Batcave!" Flickerfoot replies, knowing her friend didn't quote Artemis on purpose, and laughing.

"Since when did you see the Batcave?" Wonder Girl asks, confused.

Batgirl is also confused, knowing that they didn't see the Batcave.

The two dimension travelers looked at each other and laughed.

"I was quoting Green Arrow from season one, the first episode and Robin from season one, episode Homefront. Em unknowingly quoted Artemis from Homefront," Flickerfoot explained between laughs, "We haven't been to the Batcave yet."

"Yet?" Batgirl asked.

"Don't mind her, she's just messing with your mind," Ember replies.

"Nice job, girls," A police officer says, coming to thank the heroes while the others took care of Junior, "Who are you two?" he asks, directing the question at the two heroes he hadn't seen before.

"Your friendly neighborhood speedster!" Flickerfoot replies with a big smile.

"I'm Ember and this is Flickerfoot," Ember explains, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"They're new," Batgirl clarifies, "And aren't permanent."

"Oh, okay," the police officer says, not really understanding the heroes. Although none of them were in costume, by the way they fought and had superhuman abilities, he had easily figured out they were superheroes.

Batgirl brings her finger to her ear, answering her comm., "Nightwing? It is? Yeah we're almost done. Okay. Sorry."

"We have to go, Nightwing's wondering where we are," Batgirl informs the younger girls and the police officer.

"Ok, thank you for helping with Icicle Jr." the police officer says, walking off.

"Aw, why do we have to go?" Flickerfoot asks, following Batgirl, who was walking towards a tree.

"It's already 4 o'clock," Batgirl informs.

"Really? Wow." Ember says, arriving at the tree and taking her 'disguise' off.

"Already?" Cassie asks unbelieving, also taking off her disguise.

"Yeah," Barbara replies, picking up some of their bags they had hid behind a tree.

Flickerfoot takes off her disguise, and then the girls each grab some bags, not worrying that they spent well over one hundred dollars.

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

**A/N: See? Action! Told ya! Sorry for the sucky ending. I hope y'all liked this chapter! I look forward to seeing what you guys think! Tell you anything you think we can improve on, what you liked about the story, what you disliked, ect., please :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Rose**

**(PS; I drew the picture on the cover thingy for this story. Just an FYI :3) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so late! But I've been busy with life… But on a good note, I'm at Katie's house right now working on chapter eight! It's spring break so hopefully we'll get something done! Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OCs and the plot idea. All rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter 7_

The door to the monitor room opened revealing Garfield, who rushed over to Nightwing. The former boy wonder was sitting on the desk chair intently watching a screen.

"Hey Nightwing, M'gann wants to know—what are you doing?" the green 13-year-old asked.

"Watching the security footage," Nightwing vaguely replied, his masked eyes not leaving the screen for a moment.

"Of Elle and Zoey?" Gar guessed.

"Yep," Nightwing replied in a zombie-like state as if he was watching television.

"Cool!" Gar said, coming to stand beside Nightwing.

The screen showed the cave completely empty. Everything was normal, nothing unusual was going on.

"How did they come in?" Gar wondered out loud, "Did they just appear out of nowhere?"

The screen was normal for a few more seconds until a bright flash of light surrounded a humanoid figure. Another light appeared as the first one diminished, revealing Elle. The second light revealed Zoey only seconds later.

"They really did just appear? They were telling the truth?" Nightwing murmured to himself questioningly.

"Why wouldn't they be telling the truth?" Gar innocently asked.

Nightwing turned around to give him a slight glare.

"Yeesh, this must be the bat paranoia Bart told me about," Gar muttered, looking away from Nightwing's glare.

The two turned back to the screen to see Elle successfully hacking the computers.

"How did she get through?" Nightwing asked, amazed. Even he couldn't hack that fast through the computers at her age.

"Buurrrrrrn," Gar teased his leader, "Maybe you should have her fix your bat-proof security."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Oh yeah, M'gann wanted to know if you would like supper with us tonight."

"I have work to do, going to pull another all-nighter," Nightwing answered, shooing Gar away.

_Oracle - B16_

_Wonder Woman – B21_

_Guest – C01_

_Guest – C02_

"They're back!" Gar shouted, running out of the room, using their arrival as a distraction to get away from Batman Lite.

Nightwing sighed and walked out of the room to greet the four as well. The whites of his mask widened in a mixture of amazement and horror at the abundance of bags.

"Batgirl, how much did you spend?" he warily asked his crush.

"I don't know, here are the receipts," she shoved the receipts into his hands, trying not to laugh at his expression.

Nightwing mentally added and rounded the numbers together. "Seven hundred dollars?!" Nightwing exclaimed out loud.

"Is that at problem?" Barbara innocently asks, the other girls simply looking on in amusement.

"'Is that a problem?' Of course it's a problem! I remember specifically saying 'hundred dollar limit!' ONE hundred!" Nightwing spazzes, freaking out.

"We did exactly that," Batgirl nonchalantly informs him, enjoying getting on his nerves.

"How?!"

"You didn't specify what you meant by 'one hundred dollar limit,' so we decided one hundred dollars for each girl in different categories of necessities."

Nightwing placed a finger on his temple, trying not to get too upset over it. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks, slightly smirking.

"You know you love me," Barbara replied, smirking.

Nightwing just sighs and walks away, shaking his head.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Zoey exclaims, turning to face her best friend, "You're containing your fangirling, aren't you?" Zoey asks with a smirk.

"Why would you guys be 'fangirling'?" Cassie asks.

"Elle ships Nightwing and Batgirl with her life," Zoey smirks. "And I like them too."

Elle kicks Zoey in the foot. "Shut up already!"

"What?!" Batgirl inquires, very slightly blushing.

Elle continues, ignoring Barbara. "Next time you say something without thinking and it pertains to me, you will wish you hadn't," Elle threatened, darkly glaring at the speedster. Wonder Girl had to look away from the dangerous, almost fire-y glare of Elle's.

"Ohmygosh no, not the fire-glare!" Zoey exclaims, shielding her eyes. "Please don't hurt me; I won't do it again, I PROMISE!"

"Good then," Elle says as she stops her death-defying glare. "Hey what's for supper?" She was immediately cheerful and happy as if nothing ever happened.

"Where did Miss Sunshine come from?" Cassie whispered to Zoey as they followed Elle to the kitchen, Batgirl and Gar followed behind them.

"I'm pretty sure she's slightly bipolar," Zoey whispers back to Cassie, not being very quiet.

"I heard that!"

Zoey stiffened at once. "What, Ellie, we were talking about purple unicorns, that's all!"

Elle grinned with satisfaction. "I thought so!" She cheerfully called back.

-Page Break-

The sun slowly raised in the sky, shining light through the window that Elle and Zoey had left open. Elle opens her eyes to see Zoey still asleep, wrapped in a blanket burrito. Elle slowly smirked at the sight of her sleeping friend.

"Hmm, she pranked me, so I should return the favor,"Elle thought as she hopped out of bed.

She wasn't surprised that Zoey was still asleep. The two girls, along with the younger members of the team, had a rare movie night and stay up late into the morning.

Formulating a plan, the ebony-haired girl walked into the kitchen of Mount Justice, where Cassie was reading at the table.

"Hey Cassie, do you have any sharpies?" Elle asked the blond.

"They're in that red cup on the counter," Cassie replied, pointing over to the cup, "Why do you need it?"

"Oh, just to write on Zo-mething," Elle said while grabbing a sharpie, having almost said Zoey.

"Okay," Cassie suspiciously replies, but doesn't think much of it due to the late night.

Elle went back to the room, sharpie and a bag of Chicken Whizzes in hand, as she perfected the plan in her mind.

"I need to stop by Gar's room," she murmured to herself as she opened the changeling's door quietly.

Gar was missing from the room, his bed unmade. The rest of the room looked like a war zone, action figures and Legos everywhere. Elle crept up to Gar's bed, gazing at the pillow, where she picked up some of Gar's green fur.

"There, now onto Phase II of the plan."  
Elle went into the guest room her and Zoey were dwelling in, her supplies at ready. She tiptoed over to the still, sleeping form of Zoey and began Phase II of the plot. She opened the bag of Chicken Whizzes, taking a bite as she uncapped the sharpie. Holding the marker, she delicately drew on Zoey's face with a steady hand. Zoey groaned in her sleep, subconsciously enjoying the "massage" the sharpie was giving her.

Elle mischievously smiled as she capped the Sharpie, now onto Phase III of the prank. She took Gar's fur and sprinkled it on the floor next to Zoey. She then proceeded to finish the bag of Chicken Whizzes.

"Wow! These are really good," Elle commented, dumping the crumbs on the bed sheets and throwing the empty bag on the ground, making it look like it had been hastily thrown away.

"Now Phase IV," she whispered as she climbed back into the bed, still in her new pajamas.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and pretended to sleep for a few seconds before slowly opening her grey eyes again. She yawned and stretched, glancing over to Zoey, whose face had been drawn on.

"Zoey, Zoey, wake up!" Elle said, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"Just five more minutes, Mom," Zoey growled.

"Zoey, look at your face!"

"What? Is there a plastic spider on it?"

"No! Just look at it in the mirror!"

Zoey sleepily trudged out of bed and to the mirror that was in the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed in horror at the sight of her face. A big, fat mustache along with two bushy eyebrows had been drawn on her face by sharpie.

At the sound of her screaming, Robin rushed up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Are you guys decent?" Robin politely asked.

"Yeah, you can come in," Elle replied for both of them while Zoey was still processing.

The Boy Wonder opened the door and laughed at the sight of Zoey.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Zoey shouted at Robin.

"Sorry," he says, trying to contain his laughter.

"Who did that to you?" Elle asked, winking at Robin.

"I don't know!" Zoey wailed.

Robin and Elle have a silent conversation with their eyes at this reply, smirking all the while.

"What are you guys doing? I don't speak bat!"

"Just discussing who might have done it," Tim replied, his eyes glinting with mischief behind the mask.

"Robin and I will help you find out who did this," Elle added.

Elle pretended to look around when she "finds" the Chicken Whizzes crumbs. Phase V was coming into effect.

"Zoey, did you have any Chicken Whizzes before bed?" she asked the speedster.

Zoey shook her head.

"Wait a minute. That means Bart must have done it!" Zoey realized. "He's the only one besides me and Jaime that likes Chicken Whizzes."

"Hey look, here's some green fur," Tim mused out loud as he picked up a strand and analyzed it with his computer.

"GARFIELD!" Zoey called out in rage.

"It's Gar's alright," Tim replied after his analysis.

"Yes?" the changeling asked, popping his head into the doorway after hearing Zoey call out his name.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND BART!" Zoey snarled, slowly stepping towards him.

Gar tried not to giggle at Zoey's makeover.

"What did I do now?" he questioned with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You know what you did," Zoey said, ready to go into super-speed and charge him.

Gar gulped at the speedster's murderous look and changed into a cheetah, hightailing out as fast as he could. He had to try to stay alive and find Bart. Hopefully Zoey wouldn't murder him before then.

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

**What did you think? Please review and tell us what you think! Criticism oils welcome ^_^ Reviews make us happy and give us motivation to write faster! Action is going to come soon. Thanks for reading and favoriting/following! **

**-Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_

_Kate: Hello, readers, welcome back to another chapter of JADA (Just Another Dimensional Accident). Yes, it's me, your second author who randomly shows up every now and then. I've asked Rose to allow me to write the Author's notes for this chapter. (Can't have her hog the spotlight, now can't we? ;)) Now, we actually had this chapter written a LONG time ago, but someone (coughcoughMEcoughcough) forgot to send it to Rose for her to edit it and put it up :P We're hoping to get together soon and write more chapters (we already have some...Intriguing ideas :D) so hopefully we'll find time out of our busy (or at least, MY busy life) lives to get together and write more chapters for you guys :)_

_As for the Guest (Me)'s question concerning whether or not the Light/Reach will appear in JADA: Lex Luthor has already appeared in a previous chapter along with an unnamed new villain which...you guess it, are prominently Elle's and Zoey's biggest foe in their dimension. The Light will definitely appear and the Reach will be referenced (Remember, this is placed after episode 7, Depths, so they have no idea who the Light's partner is) But other than that, my lips are sealed!_

_Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited! I'm glad people are enjoying this story despite it containing OCs ;)_

**Disclaimer: We do not own YJ, or Snickers Bars. But we do own the plot line, and idea if Bat-Cleaner. **

_Chapter 8_

_Kid Flash - B23_

Bart grinned to himself as he stepped out of the zeta beams.

"Bart! You have to save me, Zoey is after me! And you!" Gar wailed, running up to his friend.

"What did we do?" Bart asked, confused.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

There was an indescribable clanging sound which grew louder and louder as it got closer.

"That's her!" Garfield exclaimed with fear.

"Quick! Turn into something small so I can carry you," Bart advised him.

Garfield turned into a kitten and climbed into Bart's arms, holding on for dear life.

"Yeesh, you're going to rip the suit," Bart commented as he sprinted away from the Mountain into the beach below. Unfortunately, Zoey met them there with a determined look upon her sharpied face and a frying pan in her hands.

"Which one of you came up with this '_brilliant' _idea?" Zoey hissed, glaring furiously with her over exaggerated sharpiebrows.

"What idea? And what did you do to your face, is this some sort of totally retro thing from your dimension?" Bart nervously questioned, smiling at the ridiculous looking fellow speedster, who only growled in response.

"Dude! I think that's why she's mad at us," Gar commented, jumping out of Bart's arms and turning back into his monkey boy hybrid.

"Oh, you _think_, don't _you_?" Zoey coolly asked, stepped forward with her arm arched back, ready to hit one of the two.

-Page Break—

"AAAAHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"I WANNA LIVE!"

"Well, YOU DON'T GET TO!"

"BART! HEEEEEELP ME!"  
"SORRY, BUSY, FEELING THE MODE!"

Elle and Robin quietly chuckled as they watched from window inside, videotaping the whole thing while eating popcorn.

"This is rich," Robin commented, shaking his head.

"Yeah, kind of like you and I," Elle agreed.

Robin tenses up, his masked eyes slightly widening, "Wait, you know?"

"Duh, I know—Oh wait, that sounds kinda stalkerish."

"What's all that yelling?" Nightwing asked, the continuing yelling having drowned out the sound of his arrival.

"Oh, just Zoey chasing Bart and Gar, that's all," Elle nonchalantly answered, reaching for another handful of popcorn.

"You pranked them, didn't you?" Nightwing smirked.

"Yeah she did, I helped too," Tim proudly claimed as Elle passed the bag of popcorn to him.

"No, not really, he's just taking partial credit of my master plan." Elle rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I could have told Zoey that it was you," Robin pointed out.

"Fine, you helped a _little_,"

"Thank you, now what were you saying before we were interrupted?"

"Oh that I know a _bit _about you and your 'family'_,_" Elle replied, her eyes full of mischief.

Nightwing tensed just as Tim had done, narrowing his eyes at Elle, "_What _do you _know_?"

"Umm…everything?" Elle helplessly shrugged.

The two silently ask her with their masked eyes to give proof. "_Bat-talk_", if you will.

"Well, I know Bruce's backstory and how he became Batman. Then I know Dick was a Flying Grayson before he became Robin, and I know Tim was your personal stalker. Oh! And I know about Jason."

At the mention of their dead "brother" the two tensed up even more. They were interrupted, however, by Bart who was carrying Gar and Zoey, who was chasing them.

"Nightwing! Save us!" Gar cried, turning into a small monkey and jumping onto Nightwing's shoulders.

"_Enough_," Nightwing sternly commanded, stopping the chaos that Elle and his brother had caused. "Zoey, can you please put down the frying pan?"

Zoey glared at him, reluctant to put down her weapon. Nightwing returned the glare with a bat-glare. Zoey immediately succumbed to his wish, putting down the frying pan.

"Now, use this to clean up while I call in the rest of the team," Nightwing replied, pulling a small tube of Bat-Cleaner out of his gauntlet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zoey murmured excitedly, giving a quick hug to Nightwing before running off to apply it on her face.

"Okay, whatever she says," Bart began.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Gar interrupted, yelling loudly after transforming back to his humanoid form and hopping off Nightwing's shoulder.

"Oh, I know it's not true." Nightwing smirked, getting ready to call the rest of the team via comm. link.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER?!" Bart asked, exasperated.

"I prefer not to get involved in things that don't pertain to the goal at hand."

Tim snorted, rolling his eyes in disbelief, "Yeah, right."

Nightwing lightly elbowed the boy wonder before calling the team.

-PAGE BREAK-

"So as you all know, we have two dimensional travelers here," Nightwing began the briefing, gesturing over to Elle and the now sharpie-less Zoey, "After a little integration and security footage watching, I've found that are they're telling the truth and need a way back home."

"No really, _Sherlock_." Zoey sarcastically commented as she takes a bite out of a Snickers candy bar.

Nightwing continues, ignoring her comment, "I have shown the footage to Zatanna and we reduced that it's Klarion's magic."

The Team exchanged looks of surprise among each other.

"Wait what?" Zoey said, nearly choking on her mouthful of food in shock.

"What would Klarion want with _us_?" Elle questioned.

"Well, he _is_ a Lord of _Chaos_," Babs pointed out. "He could have done it just for laughs."

"Exactly! Continuing, whatever the reason may be, we need to reverse it or else find another way to get them back to their dimension."

"So, we build a, uh, machine?" Elle hesitantly offered.

"I can help!" Zoey offered.

"Are speedsters also scientific in your dimension?" Bart asked Zoey.

"Well, I'm the only one," Zoey shrugged.

"Sounds lonely," Bart sympathized with Zoey.

"It is! You wouldn't believe how lonesome it is to live without someone who can speed talk!"

"Wow you got over that faster than I thought you would," Gar broke into the conversation.

"Over what?" Zoey cocked her head to the side.

"Gar—don't tell—"

"You know, about the sharpie marker mustache thing," Gar innocently reminded Zoey.

Zoey twitched, lunging for Gar with a hungry look in her eyes.

Nightwing cleared his throat, stepping hastily in between the two, "We're in the middle of mission debrief here, please save all nonrelated conflicts until afterwards."

"Fine, but then I'll _kill _them," Zoey angrily crossed her arms against her chest.

"You're not going to literally kill us, right?" Gar asked, giving a shaky smile to the speedster.

Zoey gave the green changeling a glare, which Gar shrunk from.

"Moving on, both Doctor Fate and Zatanna are busy with League missions on account of seven league members going off into space. Leaving the option of magic out,"

"Magic doesn't really work anyways," Zoey pointed out.

Elle bopped Zoey on the head, "How do you think we got here? By _science_?!"

"Exactly!" Zoey exclaimed as she rubbed her head in the spot Elle had hit.

"Yeah, because that makes total sense!"

"So she's a mini Kid Flash," Conner grunted.

"And she's a mini Robin!" Zoey exclaimed, pointing to Elle.

"Actually, you're both right."

"WHAT?!" Elle and Zoey, along with a few others, yelled in outrage at Nightwing.

"We ran the DNA tests and found out that you two are from Earth 53," Robin sheepishly explained.

"Earth 53? But there's no such thing! I thought there were only fifty-two earths!" Zoey exasperatedly exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," the Boy Wonder frowned in confusion.

"Everyone on your earth has a dimensional counterpart on our earth," Nightwing added. "But we don't know how different from their counterparts, the difference may vary."

"Well we know who Bruce Wayne's counterpart is," Zoey whispered, nudging Elle.

"Except he's not as cool as Bruce Wayne," Elle replied back. "My dad doesn't take his kids after dark and train them to take on the family business."

"Why would Bruce Wayne do that?" Jaime asked.

"He's rich, why wouldn't he?"

"Moving on," Nightwing interrupted, glaring at Elle, "We ran the tests some more and discovered that Elle and Robin are dimensional counterparts—"

Before Nightwing could continue on, Zoey burst into a fit of laughter.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE LIKE ROBIN!"  
"Yeah, but you thought I was Nightwing from season 1," Elle reminded her.

"Season 1?" Robin asked.

"Please let me continue," Nightwing glared at the three, "And Zoey is the dimensional counterpart of—"

"—Kid Flash." Elle finishes, smirking.

Robin blinked, staring at her, "Nice job,"

"Thanks," Elle replied, her eyes filled with satisfaction.

"Yes, Elle, you're right," Nightwing's voice was deadly calm, warning them to stop interrupting or else face the consequences, "We have most of the parts needed to build an interdimensional machine, however, Klarion has one important part that can't be found anywhere else," Nightwing typed on the holographic keyboard and brought up an image of the part they needed.

"Are you serious?" Cassie groaned in despair. She was not looking forward to facing Klarion again after the last mission they had against him.

"Do you think he'll turn us into—"

"I thought we agreed to NEVER again mention that incident," Conner growled.

A few others shuddered at the memory of the encounter-gone-wrong.

"What happened?" Zoey curiously asked.

"NOTHING!" Almost everyone shouted, not wanting to reveal what had happened in the unaired mission.

"Zatanna has tracked down Klarion for us, and here are the four coordinates that he's likely to be at," Nightwing pulled the locations onto the holographic computer for everyone to see, "Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee and I will be Alpha, traveling to the Egypt coordinates. Miss Martian will lead Beta, composed of her, Zoey, and Blue Beetle, to the Asian coordinates. Batgirl, Robin, and Superboy will be Gamma squad. Batgirl will lead the squad to the Central American coordinates. Delta will be composed of Elle, Beastboy, and Impulse, and they will—"

"Wait, who's leader?" Elle asks, wondering why Nightwing would choose Bart or Gar as leader.

"You," he replies.

"Whoa, you hardly know me and you're choosing ME as leader?!"

"You're Robin's dimensional counterpart so you're bound to be a great leader," Nightwing explained. "Besides I can't possibly let one of the two resident pranksters be the leader."

"I feel sorry for you, you're going to have to lead _them_." Tim apologetically placed a hand on Elle's shoulder.

"As I was saying, Delta will go to the Madagascar coordinates,"

"Fun," Elle sarcastically said through clenched teeth.

"Nice to know you love us," Bart rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute; we can't go out in the field like this!" Zoey realized out loud.

"Well you can thank Agent A and Wally for these," Nightwing smirked, pulling out two costumes for the girls.

The first costume was a much older version of Kid Flash's, small enough to fit Zoey. The second was a modified Robin costume with an "E" in place of where the R symbol was usually located.

"Awesome, I get to be Kid Flash!" Zoey whooped with glee as she raced to take the costume from his hands.

"Thank you," Elle shyly murmured in awe as she took her uniform from Nightwing.

"Suit up, we leave in ten." Nightwing commanded the team.

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

_Kate: Yep, the secret's out, The team at least knows about Zoey's and Elle's being dimensional counterparts to Tim and Wally. Don't worry, Wally will find out later XD Now I know this sounds like a bad plotline, "Oh, Klarion randomly did this because why not, he's a lord of chaos!" and then they go on their merry way to collect the part and go home, but believe me...there's more to the plot than what it currently looks like...MWAHAHAHAHAHA (Sorry, couldn't help myself)_

_Anyways, please review and tell us how we're doing so far and if there's anything we should correct. No flames though, because then you're just being rude :/_

_Peace out, readers!_

_Trollo_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola! Como estas, lovely readers? I present to you chapter nine of Just Another Dimensional Accident! I hope you enjoy it, and stick around for the action!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Young Jusctice. Me and Troll only own our OC's and the plot.**

_Chapter 9_

"Where are ze girls?" a French voice sounded from one of the screens lined up on the wall.

Vandal Savage growled, "Klarion was supposed to deliver them into our partner's hands."

"Don't worry, they're perfectly safe. Inside the little heroes' hideout," Klarion nonchalantly replied.

"What do you mean, 'in their hideout'?" Lex Luthor asked, keeping his calm.

"Well, I just put them where they would cause the most chaos, and look where they end up! Isn't this fun?" Klarion said, grinning.

"Does he do this often?" Lex Luthor's "companion" with the half-cyborg body said.

"Unfortunately," Queen Bee sighed from her screen, "yes."

Before the villains could discuss further, a beeping alarm went off.

"Icicle Senior, report," Vandal Savage growled, still angry at Klarion.

Another screen popped up, revealing the image of Icicle Senior.

"Icicle Senior, reporting, my _son_ has encountered two new heroes."

"Two heroes, you say?" Lex asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes. Another one of those red-headed speedsters and different girl were at Happy Harbor, Rhode Island."

"Did he say that the other girl could manipulate fire?" the unnamed man spoke up.

"Yes, and this is about the best thing I busted my son out for," Icicle Sr. grumbled.

Lex Luthor nodded and shut his screen off. "So, it looks like the sidekicks made their headquarters in Mt. Justice after all."

"And that's where the girls will be," Black Manta spoke.

-Page Break-

Deep in the jungles of Madagascar, Miss Martian in the bioship had dropped off Delta squad, which was composed of Impulse, Beast Boy and Ember.

Already, Ember was regretting allowing Nightwing to sign her as leader.

"Hey, Emmie! You could be one of the ninja penguins!" Impulse excitedly exclaimed.

"What?" Ember muttered, focused on the tracking device.

"Yeah! You can be Skipper!" Beast Boy added.

"Oh, joy," Ember said, barely paying attention to the goofballs.

"I'll be the Zebra and you can be the Giraffe," the speedster told Beast Boy.

"What? I don't want to be Melman! He's lame," Beast Boy whined.

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eh, nothing, just wanted a reaction."

"Skipper! Marty's teasing me!"

Ember groaned, facepalming. "Guys, we're supposed to be on a 'stealth' mission, meaning covert, quiet."

"How can we be quiet in this jungle? There might be lions, and tigers, and bears!" Impulse smirked.

"Lions..?" the shape-shifter joined in.

"And tigers," Impulse confirmed.

"And bears..?" Gar asked again.

"Oh my!"

The two boys looked up to see Ember already a few yards in front of them.

"Hey Skipper! Wait up!" they both called out, running up to her.

Giving each other mischievous looks, they latched arms together with a non-resisting but non-enthusiastic firebender.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears," They chanted.

"Oh my…"

"Hey! You're joining us!" Impulse commented, grinning.

"I was about to say 'Oh my gosh,' but you cut me off," Ember dryly said, rolling her eyes behind her mask.

"Party pooper," Beast Boy pouted.

For several minutes Elle had to endure constant chatter of "Lions and tigers and bears." Finally, she was saved.

_"Teams report." _Mal said over the intercom.

_"Dude! You should see where we are!" _Flickerfoot's voice rang out of the intercom.

"Delta Squad is en route to coordinates," Ember reported, ignoring her friend.

_"Gamma Squad reporting, we are within twenty feet of our coordinates," _Batgirl informed over the link.

_"Hey, I have a question. If we take this part from Klarion, wouldn't that technically be stealing?" _Flickerfoot randomly asked.

_ "Semantics," _Nightwing answered Flickerfoot, then continued to report, _"We have checked the Egyptian coordinates. There was no sign of Klarion, we're doing a perimeter just to be sure."_

_"Hey there's this big beetle thing that's half the size of my face! It feels dead and crusty," Flickerfoot said._

"You touched it?" Ember asked, narrowing her eyes to figure which direction to take her team while periodically glancing at the tracker.

_"We are close to our coordinates, Mal," _Miss Martian stated.

_"Why not? Besides, Jaime totally freaked when we saw it, which is pretty ironic."_

_"Uncool, ese!" _the Blue Beetle shouted via comm.

_"Wait a minute, what are sentimentals?" _Flickerfoot asked.

Impulse and Beast Boy snickered.

"Semantics, you mean? It has to do with logic, you wouldn't understand," Ember answered, a light smirk on her face.

_"Hey! I understand a lot of stuff!" _the red-head protested, _"Like science for example."_

"Does everything have to relate to science somehow?"

_"Does everything have to relate to computers and weapons?"_

_"First of all, yes everything does relate to computers. Second of all, ladies, you're both pretty. Can you shut up now?" _ Mal sighed heavily over the comm. link.

_"Hey, she started it!" Flickerfoot protested._

_"Yes we know, we all heard you over the comm," _Nightwing pointed out.

"Don't use the comm. links unless it's an emergency, Zoey," Ember added, making a right at a river.

_"You were on it too, Princess," _Flickerfoot laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Ember whined, frowning.

"I'm so gonna call you that!" Beast Boy smirked.

"Do, and die." Ember told him.

After Nightwing made a threat to the girls, there was no more conversing over the comm. link.

"Hey you know what song we should sing?" Impulse implored after a long moment of silence.

"Oh really, what would that be?" Ember said in a monotone voice, "Please, do tell."

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle," the speedster began, grinning at Ember.

"Oh no, oh gosh no," Ember muttered, trying to find a way out of listening to the song on their journey to the coordinates.

"Come on, you can sing backup," Beast Boy pleaded with her.

"Oh, joy," Ember murmured, knowing that there was no way of escaping this.

The duo continued to sing the first verse as Ember strolled ahead of them, focused more on the mission than the song. They were close to their destination, soon she would have to tell the two to shut up and be quiet. Suddenly, as they neared the top of a hill, a red portal appeared in front of them, stopping the song altogether. A cackle sounded from the portal and out stepped Klarion.

-TheNinjaAndTheTroll-

**So, what did you think? Love it, like it, hate it? We love to hear feedback from you. (You have no idea how excited it makes us.) Criticism is welcome, along with anything else you can think of. Have a great day! Thank you for reading.**

**-Rose the Ninja**


End file.
